


Wet Dreams

by cherry619



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes to get himself off to thoughts of Deanand what Dean would do to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dreams

Sam waited until he was sure Dean had gone to the store before heading to the bathroom.  
  
He closed and locked the door quietly while undoing his jeans. He slid them down his hips sensually and let the rough denim scratch over his present erection. He knew it was a bad idea to go commando today.  
  
Of all the days to go commando, it had to be the one Dean decided to fix his car; Dean’s hot body all slick with sweat and his freckles shinning in the sun. Fuck how the hell can a guy get even harder?  
  
Their dad was out of town so it was just Dean and Sam. The downside to that equation is no privacy, and with Dean walking around practically naked in the hot Texas sun Sam couldn’t resist masturbating every chance he got.  
  
He’s been in love with Dean for years, maybe even longer. The first time he was sure he was he was maybe 13, just fresh into puberty and he couldn’t help popping a boner at everything he pretty much looked at. It was embarrassing and hard to hide so he finally asked Dean about it and Dean showed him how to masturbate for the first time.  
  
Sam was sure Dean didn’t mean it as anything but brotherly but after one rough stroke of Dean’s hands on his little dick he was begging for more.  
  
Thus his current predicament of trying to masturbate in about 5 minutes before Dean returned.  
  
He kicked off his jeans and shoved them away into the corner, moaning as it caught on his stiffy. He imagined Dean’s hand pulling them down, his rough calluses brushing across his erection. It all made him moan and buck his hips wildly for more.  
  
 _“That’s my Sammy so hot and all for me.”_  
  
Sam closed his eyes as he imagines Dean’s face, his lips all moist and plump for the taking.  
  
He leaned against the wall and grasps his hard on softly stroking himself from base to head.  
  
 _“Oooh you like that Sammy? Like my hand on your dick?”_  
  
“Ye-sss….God _yeeeeessss.”_ He played with the slit, smearing pre-come on and around the head paying extra attention to the thready vein that was pulsing hard and fast.  
  
 _“What do ya say Sammy? Want me to open you up? Want me to finger fuck you?”_  
  
Sam stuttered and removed his right hand from his dick and placed his fingers in his mouth lubricating them as much as he could.  
  
 _“Such a good boy Sammy. Suck it…..oh yeah.”_  
  
Once he was sure his fingers were well lubricated he spread his stance and leaned over a little so his bottom was out. It was awkward and his arm throbbed when he reached behind himself but it felt so good when he slipped one finger inside and started to finger fuck himself.  
  
Sam blew out a breath and started moving his left hand again. Roughly pulling and twisting his dick, making it harder he imagined Dean paying special attention his erection, making sure he was so hard he was begging to for more.  
  
 _“That’s it…get all hard for me. I want to see your dick filling with blood all just for me. All mine Sammy all mine…”_  
  
Sam closed his eyes and added another finger, imagining Dean’s fingers slowly sliding in and out getting him ready for Dean’s cock so he could fill Sam to the brim.  
  
“Fu-cck…” Sam stuttered wincing as both fingers got to work on his sore entrance. His left hand now erratically setting it’s own pace making his eyes cloud over with lust and want.  
  
 _“That’s it, fuck my fingers Sammy. I want to see you work for it baby boy.”_  
  
Sam slowly started to pull on and off his two fingers imagining Dean’s fingers there and feeling how rough they were. Enjoying how his rough fingers caught on his skin and rubbed some.  
  
Closing his eyes Sam tried to picture what Dean would look like. How his green eyes would darken with desired want…how his pink, moist lips would catch in the light making them shine.  
  
His breath would ghost Sam’s mouth as he reached in for a kiss, plunging his two fingers in deeper and harder, hitting Sam’s sweet spot.  
  
Sam jerked in surprise when his fingers rubbed over that sweet bundle of nerves inside.  
  
“Dean…..” Sam moaned in wonder, his hand stopping for a brief moment to let his fingers do all the work.  
  
 _“Alright Sammy ready for my cock? Fuck I know you’re dying for it. Want me to fill you so full and so deep.”_  
  
Sam’s dick was pulsing with need and want. Telling him he wouldn’t be able to hang on much longer.  
  
Sam removed his two fingers and this time added three. The burn hurt but it was like fireworks going off. He imagined it as Dean’s cock, how Dean would start slow but then increase his pace.  
  
He could see Dean all sweaty and beautiful, his muscles bunching and rippling when he slammed into Sam.  
  
 _“Fuuccck Sammy! So good and tight.”_  
  
Sam’s eyes widened, and his breath came out in shallow pants. He gripped his now fully hard cock and started twisting again his hips moving to create friction and slamming back into his fingers.  
  
He hurried his pace and slammed forward and back. He bit his lip almost bloody trying to hold in the moans that wanted to escape.  
  
 _“Come for me Sammy. Let go I want to see you come for me.”_  
  
With a shout of Dean’s name, Sam was coming hard and fast. It splashed onto the floor and on his stomach. He milked himself through the aftershocks, his hand paying special attention to the meaty head.  
  
His fingers in his ass stopped and he pulled them out with a wince. Fuck he would be feeling that for awhile.  
  
 _“So hot Sammy can’t wait till we do it again.”_  
  
 _Neither can I_. Sam wanted to say but instead he slid down on the floor and breathed deeply trying to catch his breath.  
  
A knock on the door startled him and he nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
 _“Sam get the fuck outta the bathroom I need to take a piss!”_  
  
Sam breathed a sigh of relief and started cleaning up.  
  
Of course Dean needed to piss he always did after sex. Even if it was imagined.

The End


End file.
